Haunted
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Songfic, song by Taylor Swift. Bella during New Moon.


"Don't you ever think of that again!" I said. "Not ever! You can't hurt yourself, not for me!"

"I'll never allow you to be in any kind of danger, Bella, so it doesn't matter."

"_Allow _me to be in danger! I thought we agreed it is my fault. Remember, danger magnet." I was getting angrier. "I can't believe you even thought of that! How could you?" It hurt to think of Edward to stop living just because I died.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

A single drop of blood and everything happened so quickly.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw me back against the table. As it fell from the impacted I fell into the broken glass.

Jasper ran into Edward who stood like a boulder, not letting his brother pass.

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

I could tell he was frowning at me, even in the dark. "Go to sleep Bella."

"Not until you kiss me again."

"You really are underestimating me aren't you."

I was halfway asleep when I realized what his kiss reminded me of, the time when James was after me. Right before I left for Phoenix…

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet _

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

I looked at the pictures I took of Edward. The first he was in the kitchen, his eyes warm with silent laughter at my expense. The next he was with Charlie watching the television. His eyes were different. Actually his whole face was different. As if it had be carved from eyes. The final photo was Edward and I. His arm draped loosely around me, but I looked at his eyes. Cold. Ice cold.

_Ohh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_You're all I wanted_

"What! Edward! You…you promised me in Phoenix. Don't you remember?"

"I promised that I would stay for how long it was safe for you." He said, with no expression.

I tried to come up with something to say, he couldn't just leave me. "Edward, the Jasper thing was just an accident. No big deal."

"Bella, I don't want you to come with us. I don't want you."

I stopped talking, "You…. you don't want…me?"

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you gone_

_Can't turn back now,_

_I'm haunted_

October, November, December, January…

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

"Bye Bella." He said

"Wait! No!" I tried to say, but my voice came out strangled. I tried to grab him, any part of him. When his hand grabbed my outreached hand I clung to it. He slowly brought it to my side. His cold lips touched my forehead for an instant. Then he was gone. Edward was gone.

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

"I need you to promise me something Bella. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Yes, anything you want." I whispered.

" Stay safe."

I stood there for a moment while his words sunk in, "Yes….yes, I promise." I stuttered.

Jake and I rushed out of the shed before my dad came to get me. Because of the darkness we stumbled and tripped the whole way to the backdoor. By the time we reached the porch my sides hurt from all the laughing. 'Laughing.' I thought, 'I am finally laughing!'

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

"Be gentle on the clutch." Jake reminded me.

"Bella!" There it was, _his _voice, the reason why I was doing this. I touch the clutch gentle, just to get him talking. "Don't you dare! Remember your promise. Go home."

I smile and look at Jacob, "Okay, I'm going to go."

"You sure?" But I hit the gas and was off. It was more then I thought, I felt like flying.

"Bella! Slow down!" Came his angry voice, so sweet when he was angry.

I pressed the gas down more, shooting forward.

"Bella! No! Watch where you are going! Bella!" Edward roared.

I looked to see a bend, but I don't know how to turn. I press my back foot back to hit the brake. Then I went flying off the motorcycle.

"No!" was Edward's last word before I hit the rock.

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Ohh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

It was the same place, the same clearing. But it was missing life. No sunshine, no flowers, no life. I feel to my knees in despair. The last place of ours was dead, dead along with my heart.

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you gone_

_Can't turn back now,_

_I'm haunted_

I stood on the edge, looking down. One tiny step forward and "Bella, what are you doing?" Ah, his sweet voice.

_Well, you won't come to me any other way._

"Please don't do this love." His voice pleading with me.

_No, you want me to live. I'm going to live._

"Think of me, Bella. Think of your promise."

_You didn't think of me when you left. If this is the only way you will stay with me, I'm going to jump. _I rolled back and forth, swinging my arms.

"No, Bella!" He voice raised now, "Don't jump!"

_I love you!_ Was my last thought before I jumped off the cliff.

_I know, I know, _

_I just know_

_You're not gone. You can't be gone._

_No._

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you gone_

_Can't go back,_

_I'm haunted_

The clock stuck 12 and he took a step out of the shade.

I ran, pushing past the red clad people, trying to reach him. "No Edward! Don't!" I screamed.

_Oooooh!_

I looked up form the red liquid that covered my arm to look into the black eyes of six hungry vampires.

_You and I walk a fragile line, _

_I have known it all this time. _

_Never ever thought I'd see it break. _

_Never thought I'd see it._

**A/N: Hey, So I was listening to Haunted and it kept reminding me of New Moon so I finally wrote a fanfic about it. I hope you like it. They are scene from the book but I changed the wording on it. And I ended at the beginning because I felt that is what the song indicated. Till next time**

**IheartDracoandRon**


End file.
